Copperhead (PuppyLuvr06)
*Please do not edit this page or use it's contents without my permission! *now Puppy’s Appearance Copperhead is tall, long, and thin. His wings are a bit smaller than most, making flight a little difficult. His black cloak hides his sandy scales, light yellow underbelly, and blotches of green that scatter across his whole body. His wings are pale yellow, usually kept folded so oftentimes forgotten. He makes gentle clanging as he walks - he carries at least sixty-percent of his potions with him, most of them deadly. Relationships Cardinal: After he lost his wife, he sought out a helper. Cardinal ended up being the unlucky chosen one. However, due to his brief experience with dragonets, he was patient with her. Boulder: He hates the MudWing, even more so because he has siblings and family and all that stuff that Copperhead gave up and/or lost when his wife died. River: He only sees his wife in River, making him hate her. He wanted her out of his sight as soon as possible. It's fortunate that she did. Akeek: His son. His former son. He likes to imagine he hates him, but also wishes he had kept him around to help with potions. However, what is done is done, and Copperhead doesn't miss Akeek's obnoxious music. ‘Kindle’: Copperhead misses her, more than he thinks he should. She made him laugh, cry, question himself, and feel every single emotion imaginable, plus about another hundred unknown to most. There isn't a single day when he doesn't think of her. Personality He has a strong wit, and is smart, craft, charismatic, and a bit snappy. He doesn't think much of other people's thoughts or beliefs, and is happy to squash them. He's also persuasive and selfish. The only dragon he showed pure and utter kindness to is his now-dead wife. Backstory Copperhead was born and raised in the Scorpion Den. Any survival tricks he learned came from that place. He got into alchemy and potion-making when he was still young; when he was just about 5. He met his wife, a lovely young dragoness nicknamed "Kindling Flame", around this time. She was exactly his age, beautiful in every sense imaginable. Copperhead asked around for her after their single, short meeting, when Kindling Flame told him that she was curious to see what was coming next. Some of the older dragons teased him, but he didn't bother snapping at them. He had to find this elusive dragoness before he went insane. He finally found her dining with two other dragonesses, a year after his search began. Copperhead talked to her, and she grew impressed. She didn't tell him her real name - just to call her Kindle from now on. He agreed, and the two soon began friends, spiraling into something much greater when they were 7. Copperhead knew he loved her from the moment they first met. He confessed his love just as she was about to leave the Scorpion Den to visit some relatives on a far away oasis he never heard of. Most say he used a potion on her - no way a lovely dragoness like her would fall for a dragon such as Copperhead! - but he didn't. Kindle explained that she had been caught smuggling weapons into a no-war zone. Copperhead settled the problem by taking her away to one of the overlooked mountains in the Claws of the Clouds. They lived there for years, finally getting privately wed when they were 20. Anyone can tell you that this is where the story gets messy. When the lovely couple were around 23, Kindle announced that she was with an egg. Copperhead was excited at first, happy at the idea of having a family, despite being old to some. He made potions for when she felt sore or sick, and prepared his "loving father voice" for the new dragonet. However, when the dragonet finally hatched, tragedy befell the family. The dragonet was slightly miscolored - he was named Akeek, meaning "agate", which his scales seemed to represent - and Kindle had gotten sick, unable to recover from laying the egg. Copperhead worked as hard as he could, making sure his son and wife were well-fed and cared for. Three years later, when Copperhead was about 26, Kindle finally died. He tried to ask her what her real name was, realizing he didn't know. She started the first syllable before she shuddered her last breath. Copperhead watched over Akeek for a few months after that, until he couldn't stand the sight of the aspiring prodigy and sent him away, knowing that if he had survived in the Scorpion Den for six years, surely his son could find some place to live. Copperhead looked for an apprentice after that, finally finding Cardinal, a wonderfully submissive SkyWing. He asked her if she had family, and when she replied "no", he took her in. Whether it was out of sympathy or selfishness, no one really knows. Since then, he's made sure Cardinal stays in line, trying to forget his wife. Trivia *A copperhead is a type of snake. *Instead of striking her, Copperhead punishes Cardinal by not letting her eat the next meal. This is because, to him, hunger is worse than physical pain and such. *He was going to be the villain in a story me and Puppy were planning on writing together. Quote ”Cardinal, get me that potion! No, not the nausea potion! The death potion! Ah, moons, forget it. I’ll get it myself.”-to Cardinal, a little bit after she became his servant "You don't know how easy it is to say how much I won't miss you."-to Akeek Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)